Let's Jump!
by ACE732
Summary: He was pretty sure she was the one he was meant to spend the rest of his life with. He just hoped she felt the same way. Set S7. Picks up after 'The Great Stink'. Sophies.
1. Chapter 1: Home

****

A/N: This is a new story I've been working on. I know, I have about two million other stories, but I can't help it. This one isn't going to be very long, I don't think so anyway. It is set during season 7 and picks up after The Great Stink. This story was inspired by an event which happened to another character on the show. I have the first three chapters written. It's pretty fluffy to begin with. Please give it a read and leave a review. Somehow, I manage to find the time to update all of my stories. And by God, I will finish them all. Ha-ha!

Let's Jump!

Chapter One: Home

"Just because you have closed one deal, doesn't mean you have any idea what you're doing, Logan…"

Logan had been sitting there listening to his father lecture him about the business world and what it took to be successful for the passed hour. By this time, any words of wisdom had gone in one ear and out the other for Logan. He had completely zoned out, not that that was anything new. He was just too frustrated to listen anymore. It wasn't that he expected a warm handshake and a 'well done son' to go with the pat on the back he deserved for closing this deal, but it would've been nice, seeing as it was the first major client he had brought to the company. He couldn't win. He had jumped through all of Mitchum's hoops. He had gone to London and worked his ass off and for what? So that he could listen to another diatribe about how useless he was.

As Mitchum continued rambling on and on, Logan's mind wandered back to those last 26 hours he had spent with his Ace. God, he missed her. He loved being able to reach out and hold her. The feel of her skin on his and her soft, wonderful lips kissing a path over his body made his spine tingle just thinking about it. Seeing her again had just emphasised how much he missed her. Seeing how jealous she was of Bobbi had only made him love her even more. She loved him just as much as he loved her and it felt nice. It felt nice to be loved. A smile grew on his face as his father continued berating him for his naiveté. He wasn't paying any attention to his father now, he just thought about Rory and how happy she made him. He really had hit the jackpot with his Ace. She was one of a kind and the most amazing person he knew. She was his home, where he felt safest, where he felt loved and having grown up in a world of shallow, harsh, manipulative, cold people, he felt so relieved and incredibly lucky to have fallen in love with someone like Rory Gilmore and to have her love him back the same.

"Are you even listening to a word I am saying?" The sound of Mitchum's angry voice brought him out of his daze and he frowned as he realised that he was still here with his father and not curled up beside his Ace like he so desperately wanted to be. He looked up at his fathers face and sighed. It seemed no matter what he did, nothing would ever be good enough for this man.

At that, he pulled himself up, out of his chair and headed for the door, not speaking a word. He didn't even look at his father's face, he didn't have to. He knew how mad he would be. But, quite simply, he didn't care. So, he kept on walking, ignoring his father's calls for him to return immediately. He got onto the elevator and rode it down to the lobby. He then pulled out his cell phone and hit speed dial No. 1.

__

"Hello."

RLRLRLRLRL

She smiled brightly for the first time that day as she looked at the name on her caller id. It was Logan. She missed him already and it had only been several hours since he'd left.

Standing in the middle of the kitchen in the big, lonely apartment they had shared together, staring at the big, lonely bed they had become reacquainted in, Rory let her busy mind float back to the day before. He had been there; close enough to touch, to kiss. They had made love and fallen so easily back into their old routine. And then he was gone; back to London. Back to a life she wasn't a part of. She had spent the whole of his visit feeling sad and unhappy at the fact that he would be leaving her again, unable to fully enjoy and appreciate their brief time together.

__

I can't just be happy and act like a fruit fly? Mayfly.

However, as they had stood on the sidewalk, sharing their last kiss for a while, she had felt something shift between them. There was a new trust and understanding formed as they said their goodbyes. The bond between them had strengthened and a new level of closeness developed as their love for one another grew ever deeper.

Rory flipped open her cell phone and answered the call; her smile shining brightly as she spoke to the man she loved with all her heart.

"Hello!" she greeted him.

__

"Hey, Ace!"

his tone was warm and full of love as he spoke_. "What's going on?"_

"Nothing to report here." she paused, "I miss you." she said simply. Logan sighed into the phone.

__

"I miss you too, Ace. You have no idea."

"Is everything alright?"

__

"Yeah, everything's fine. Just Mitchum…"

he didn't have to speak another word as she understood implicitly.

"I'm sorry." she said, her voice full of genuine concern.

__

"Yeah, well you can't help who you're related to, right?

"Logan…"

__

"You know, when I was a kid I always had this thought that I was switched at birth. That maybe my real father was Al from 'Married with Children', that would've been cool."

Rory laughed and shook her head. "Logan, Al was a drunk and a bum, not to mention, he was a completely fictional character."

__

"Well, that's better than a narcissistic jackass like Mitchum. I swear to god, it's a basic impossibility for that man to just say 'hey Logan, good job.' He could never admit that maybe he was wrong and I'm not the complete failure he had me pegged as."

Rory's heart broke for Logan as she heard the anger in his tone. She wanted to reach out and hug him, to comfort him and reassure him that he wasn't a failure and never would be. But obviously she couldn't.

"Logan, forget about Mitchum. And you have never been a failure, Mitchum doesn't think that. He's just too set in his own ways to realise that he has an incredibly talented and intelligent son who could run that company with his eyes closed." she told him firmly, fully believing everything she had said.

__

"Ace, you'll make me cry."

He was touched by her kind words. She believed in him. Sighing to himself, he felt a wave of calm wash over him as he realised that as long as he had her in his life, nothing else mattered. And he wanted to have her in his life forever.

"I mean it, Logan." she said breaking the silence, "I'm so proud of you. Everything that you've accomplished…you did it because your good, no, amazing at what you do and don't let Mitchum or anyone else make you feel otherwise. You should be incredibly proud of yourself-"

__

"I love you, Rory."

He cut her off as she continued to give him a pep talk_. "I love you more than you'll ever know."_

Rory felt a lump grow in her throat as a stray tear escaped. She smiled brightly and closed her eyes taking a deep breath, wishing he was right in front of her so she could reach out and wrap her arms around him.

"I love you too, Logan." Her reply was met with silence as Logan let her words sink in. Hearing her say 'I love you' never failed to warm his heart and make him feel like he was capable of taking on the world, as long as he had her by his side.

His feelings for Rory had grown deeper and more determined over the years he had known her. He now was at the point where he was pretty sure she was the one he was meant to spend the rest of his life with. She was his home. He just hoped she felt the same way.


	2. Chapter 2: In Omnia Paratus

****

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter. It is always daunting when you post a new story. You never quite know how it will be received, so thanks. I'm posting the second chapter so soon, because I think it will give you more of an idea as to where this story is going. I hope you like it.

I don't own the show.

Let's Jump!

Chapter Two: In Omnia Paratus

"Are we there yet?" she asked, her voice muffled under the gorilla mask Logan had insisted on her wearing. He had shown up bright and early that morning, surprising her from her peaceful slumber. After much persuading, he had finally managed to drag her out of bed and into the shower.

It had been a few weeks since they had last seen each other, what with him still in London and it hadn't taken much convincing to get him to join her in the shower. Afterwards, he dragged her from the shower, helped her get dressed and then practically threw her in the back of his limo; destination unknown.

"No." he said simply. Even though she couldn't see his face, she could tell he was smiling.

"What's this all about, Logan?" she quizzed him. Logan laughed.

"You'll find out soon enough." he assured her. He was not giving anything away. Rory folded her arms across her chest and let out a sigh of frustration. Logan moved closer to her and pulled her against him in a loving embrace. "You are too cute, Ace."

This didn't seem to placate her. She remained in silence until the car finally arrived at their location.

"We're here, Sir." Frank informed him. Logan smiled and then grabbed her hand and opened the door. He helped her out of the car and then stopped to face her.

"You ready, Ace?"

"Ready for what?" he couldn't see her face, but he knew she was frowning. Leaning closer, he slid his hand up over her arm and whispered.

"Ready for anything!"

"What?" she couldn't hear him under the gorilla mask. Logan laughed.

"I said, 'Ready for anything'!" he shouted louder.

"Logan, what is going on?" she demanded to know. Logan smirked; he grabbed her hand in his and then started pulling her along as he headed for the specific spot.

Rory felt the grass under foot as she ran along behind him. Her breathing was heavy under the heat of the mask and she found it pretty hard to run when she had no idea where she was going.

"Logan! Slow down!" she complained while holding her side and trying to catch her breath.

"Slow down you die, Ace!" he said excitedly. Rory couldn't help the smile from covering her features as she remembered those words from a long time ago.

"Yeah, well you run in heels, you kind of die also." Logan glanced back at her and smiled. This really was the woman for him.

"Logan…" as she was about to complain again, he stopped suddenly and she went careering into him. "Logan, what…?"

"This is it." he declared as he glanced around the grassy field. The sun shone down on them. He turned to Rory, suddenly feeling a little nervous about what he was about to do. He laughed as he saw the ridiculousness of her standing in front of him wearing a gorilla mask.

"What? What's so funny?" she asked, sounding a little paranoid. Logan regained his composure and then remembered why they were there. Glancing around, he reached forward and pulled her into position a few inches closer to him.

"Okay. There, that's it." he said as he manoeuvred her correctly.

"Logan!" Logan looked at her one last time and took in a deep breath. Now was the moment.

"You can take off the mask now, Ace." he told her. Rory let out a sigh of relief.

"Finally. I was dying in that thing." she said as she removed the mask and let her eyes adjust to the brightness. She was still a little breathless from all that running and she had a slight stitch in her side. It took her a moment before she took in her surroundings. They were standing in a field. There were trees and bushes and grass for as far as the eye could see. She looked back at Logan to see him standing staring at her with a huge grin on his face. She narrowed her eyes as she noticed he had changed from the suit he had on that morning into a tuxedo. "What, what's going on?" she stuttered as her brain tried to process everything.

Logan's smile grew bigger as he reached forward and took her hand. "You don't recognise this place?"

Rory furrowed her brow as her eyes scanned the field for something she may have missed. "It's a field. I don't tend to hang out much…"

Logan laughed. "Think about it, Ace." he squeezed her hand. "Really think about it. What do you see?"

Rory was starting to think he had lost his mind. "I see grass. I see trees." she said sarcastically.

"Oh, nothing gets passed you."

"Logan what is going on? What's with the tux? Are you taking me to the prom?" she joked. Logan sighed.

"Okay, think back. When was the last time you were in a field?"

Rory wracked her brain before it hit her. The tux, the gorilla mask, 'Ready for anything'.

"In Omnia Paratus!" she smiled brightly at him as she remembered the LDB event she had persuaded him to let her attend all those years ago.

Logan watched her for a moment as she looked around the field again, taking a fresh look now that she knew where they were. He took her other hand in his and kissed her tenderly. He felt nervous. His stomach was in knots and his hands were shaking.

"This is where we landed." he said simply. Rory looked at him blankly before realising what he was talking about.

"When we jumped." she remembered.

"Yep." Rory closed her eyes as images of that day flashed through her mind. It was so incredibly vivid. The feel of his eyes boring into her as he tried to convince her to jump off the scaffolding with him.

__

People can live a hundred years without really living for a minute. You climb up here with me; it's one less minute you haven't lived.

She could remember the queasy feeling she had as she stood on the scaffolding staring down at the world below her. She remembered the thrill she felt as Logan had grabbed her hand and pulled her with him as they jumped. It all came flooding back to her.

When they landed, she had kept a firm hold of his hand and held it to her chest without really realising she was doing so. The rush, the adrenaline, she had never wanted to kiss anyone as much as she had wanted to kiss Logan at that moment, as he stared back at her. That's when she first started feeling the butterflies. From that moment on, their friendly banter-filled relationship developed into something more; for her anyway. Not that she would admit it at first.

"What are we doing here, Logan?" Her mind returned to the present to see him watching her intently.

"It's exactly two years to the day since we made that jump." he replied. Rory smiled, slightly surprised. She was surprised for two reasons. First of all, that it had been so long since. It felt like only yesterday as they stood there. Secondly, she was surprised that he would remember how long it had been. She was surprised that 'the jump' was as significant to him as it was to her.

She felt his grip on her hands tighten and looked down to see his hands were shaking.

"Logan?" He cut her off.

"It's been two years and in those two years, I have fallen so completely in love with you." Rory smiled, she felt her heart swell. "If you had told me back then that you would be _it_ for me. I never would have believed it. But it's true."

Rory inclined her head to the side as she tried to work out what he was talking about. He was rambling. That was _her_ thing.

"Logan…"

"You make me happy. Happier than I ever thought possible. Growing up with the Huntzbergers as parents, I never really thought that was important, but it is. Love, happiness, support, comfort. One word from you makes me feel like I can do anything. You have this ability to wash away all the bad stuff and just make me feel…"

"Happy?" Logan smiled. "I know the feeling." she told him and took a step towards him, her hands still in his.

"Rory, these past few months, being away from you…I've had a lot of time to think."

"Did it hurt?" she teased. Logan gazed into her blue eyes and smiled lovingly back at her.

"I thought about you and me. I thought about us. I thought that if we could survive this, being apart then we could survive anything. It would only make us stronger as a couple. And I think it has. With my Dad and London, I know that as long as I have you in my life, everything will be okay."

"Logan…" she really had no idea where he was going with this, but she was starting to feel a little nervous.

"Two years ago, you jumped with me. I'm asking you to do that again." Rory was officially stumped. She frowned as she tried to figure out what he meant only to feel her heart speed up as he lowered himself onto one knee. Her jaw dropped, her eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" she asked hesitantly as she looked down at him. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small box. He flipped it open to reveal something very shiny. So shiny in fact, it almost blinded her. It was an engagement ring. The most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

"Logan?" She felt her whole body begin to shake. She felt faint. Was he really doing what she thought he was doing? Or was she dreaming? She'd had this dream before, minus the green fields.

Logan felt his heart thumping in his chest. It felt like it was going to explode, he was so nervous. His hands were shaking as he pulled out the box and looked up into her eyes. The eyes that always told him so much were now wide and full of surprise.

"Rory Gilmore, will you marry me?"

She was going to pass out or hyperventilate or something. She was sure of it. She stood gaping at him. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know if when she opened her mouth, any words would come out. She was completely speechless and for the daughter of Lorelai Gilmore, that was really saying something.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to process everything. "Are you…are you serious?"

"I've never been more serious about anything in my entire life." Wow, was all she could think.

"Rory…" his voice trailed off. He suddenly felt nauseous. He never thought about what he would do if she said 'no'. And from looking at the stunned expression on her face, he was starting to believe that 'no' was going to be a real possibility.

"I, I don't know what to say." she breathed deeply. Logan pulled himself up from his kneeling position. He felt that if she was going to turn him down he wanted to at least look her in the eye while she did it.

"Yes, would be a good place to start." he muttered lowering his head. He changed his mind; he didn't want to look her in the eye any more. It would only make it more painful when she ripped out his heart.

"Logan, I…" Deciding that he wasn't quite ready to give up on her, he figured he should at least try and convince her.

"Rory, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be your husband." Rory closed her eyes and felt his breath on her face as he took a step closer. She made a mental pro/con list as she tried to come up with an answer. She heard her mother's voice in her head telling her not to do it, that it was too soon. She wasn't ready. Then she thought about their whole relationship; how it started with their first kiss at her grandparent's vowel renewal, the dinner from hell with his parents. Her second foray into a life of crime when they stole the yacht.

She thought about when she dropped out of Yale, how Logan was the only one who didn't pressure her into doing anything. She knew he thought she should go back to school, but he let her have her time. Maybe too much time, but he didn't turn his back on her. She thought about the fight, the break up and the bridesmaids. She thought about everything he did to get her back. She smiled as she remembered their first night living together.

She could see herself with him forever. She felt safe with Logan, loved. She was forced to think about losing him after his accident and the possibility did not sit well with her, but marriage? Was she really ready to get married? She was still only twenty-one years old. She was still at Yale and was still trying to figure out who she was and what she wanted to do with the rest of her life. She knew what she wanted to do, but she didn't know how she was going to achieve it. Would being married be a help or a hindrance to her career goals, especially if she were married to a Huntzberger?

__

Rory Huntzberger. Rory Gilmore-Huntzberger. Lorelai Leigh Huntzberger.

She felt herself smile at the thought of being married to Logan; being his wife. She had, on many occasions, stood in front of the mirror and introduced herself to her reflection as Mrs Rory Huntzberger. But that was just pretend. Was she really ready to make it real?

Opening her eyes to see him staring at her intently, she felt her heart melt. This was the man for her. This was the man she was meant to be with, she knew it deep down. Logan was the love of her life, her soul mate. Who cares if their still young? Young couples get married every day. Her grandparents were young when they got married and forty-odd years later, they were still very much in love and happy. Rory wanted that too. She wanted to be a journalist, she wanted to reach the very top and achieve all of her dreams, but she wanted to do it with Logan by her side. She _was_ ready; or as ready as she would ever be. _In Omnia Paratus!_

"Yes." she whispered.

Logan raised his eyebrows, his eyes widened as his heart skipped a beat. Did she really just say…?

"Yes?" he asked her; unsure whether or not he had imagined hearing her say the word he had so dearly hoped for.

"Yes." she repeated, her smile as wide as his. "Let's jump!"

****

So, what do you think? Too much? Too clichéd? When I was originally planning this story, I had him propose to her on top of the Eiffel Tower, but this just sort of came to me. I think it's better. Tell me what you think, please. Hit that button and go crazy!


	3. Chapter 3: Decisions

****

A/N: I meant to post this the other day, but I forgot (oops!) and I've been busy working. Sorry! I hope you like it and thanks to everyone who has been kind enough to read and leave a review. It means a lot. Enjoy!

I don't own the show.

Let's Jump!

Chapter Three: Decisions

Happiness, contentment, joy were all words Rory would use to describe how she felt at that moment as she lay in bed beside her fiancé. If there was a textbook definition of a perfect moment, this would be it. She lay in bed, with her head resting on his chest listening to his breathing. She could feel his heart beating strongly and couldn't help but smile to herself.

__

I'm getting married!

She wanted to scream out loud, yell it from the rooftops. She had never felt so happy in all her life. She was getting married to Logan Huntzberger; the man of her dreams. She couldn't wait for the rest of her life to start.

The gleam from her diamond engagement ring caught her eye and she raised her left hand up to study the sight. She grinned from ear to ear before, a now awake Logan, interlocked his fingers with hers. He pulled her hand up and kissed it softly. Rory raised her head and leaned in for a kiss.

"Hey you." she greeted him sweetly. Logan smiled and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey." he stretched out his arms and then wrapped them around her, pulling her firm against his chest, indulging himself in a slow, passion filled kiss. "Mmm, I think I could get used to this."

"Me too." Rory snuggled into his embrace and continued staring at the ring. It still hadn't quite sunk in. They were getting married. Logan kissed her hair and started stroking his fingers over her back, tracing patterns on her smooth skin.

"Any regrets?" he asked sleepily. Rory snapped her head up and met his gaze.

"None. You?"

"Nope. I was just checking you hadn't changed your mind. You are a woman after all." he teased. Rory nudged him playfully.

"Hey. That is your future wife you are talking about." she said with mock indignation. Logan smiled.

"Wow!"

"What?"

"That sounds really weird; wife. You're going to be my wife." he said slowly as the reality of the days events began to sink in. "I'm going to be your husband." he said sitting up.

Rory frowned at him and wrapped the sheet around her naked body. "You are just realising this now?"

"No, I just…it just hit me. We're getting married!" he exclaimed. Rory narrowed her eyes as she studied him sceptically.

"Logan!" she hit him on the chest as he turned back to face her with a huge smirk on his face. He pulled the sheet away and rolled on top of her, pinning her underneath him. He kissed her fiercely until she was panting and then pulled away.

"We're getting married." he whispered throatily. Rory's frown turned upside down and she reached up and captured his lips with her own. Rory ran her hands over his muscular back before wrapping them around his neck. Logan stroked the curve of her waist, then slid down and cupped her butt, giving it a squeeze. Rory let out a moan.

"Logan…" she managed through an unsteady breath as she felt him pressing flush against her body, his chest was hard against hers; their mouths locked in a passionate duel. She could feel his erection poking her stomach causing a tightness in her groin. She lowered her hand down over his back, resting on his butt and pressed him hard against her, trying to provide herself with some much needed friction. Logan broke the kiss and gazed down at her.

"Ace, that wouldn't be you're not so subtle way of telling me that you want to have sex again, would it?" he teased, noticing that her eyes had clouded over. She bit her lip and then bucked her hips against his while giving him a sexy little half smile which told him all he needed to know. He felt her hand slide in between them and cup his erection. His eyes rolled back in his head and he growled at the sensation.

He bent his neck and crashed his lips down hard on hers as he slid inside her. Rory let out a moan as she arched her back up and wrapped her legs around his waist, as he filled her completely.

RLRLRLRLRL

"What do you think of a summer wedding?" she said out of the blue, catching Logan by surprise as he drifted in and out of sleep. He was lying flat out on his stomach, exhausted from previous exertions. He lifted his head up slowly and looked at her, furrowing his brow.

"What?" he yawned. Rory was lying on her back staring up at the ceiling, imagining what her wedding day would be like. She turned onto her side facing him, resting her head in her hand and smiled at his tired eyes.

"A summer wedding? Winter would be too cold and as much as I love the snow, it would be a huge inconvenience for the guests." she frowned as she pictured the scene. Logan shook his head, a half smile playing on his lips. They had only been engaged for a few hours, and already she was thinking about the 'inconvenience of having a winter wedding'. _God, I love this woman!_

Leaning forward, he cupped her cheek and kissed her lovingly before pulling back and then kissing her on the forehead.

"Do you have any Scottish blood in your family? Because if you do you could wear a kilt." she rambled on. Logan frowned.

"Does 'Huntzberger' sound Scottish to you? And there is no way you are getting me in a skirt. I would never live that down with Colin and Finn."

"It's not a skirt. It is traditional wedding attire." she informed him. Logan shook his head.

"I don't care. I'm not wearing a skirt when I get married, Ace. It's just not going to happen. Do you really want all of our guests to see my package?" Rory's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Well, the way I hear it, you are supposed to go commando while wearing a kilt, and if you are planning on having a summer wedding, I assume you would want to have it outdoors." Rory nodded.

"Well, what if during the ceremony, there's a big gust of wind and it blows up my kilt and everyone, including your grandmother and your mother sees my-"

"Okay!" she cut him off horrified at the image. "No kilt. You are strictly a pants wearing kind of guy." Logan smirked at her expression.

"Good." he lay his head down on the pillow and studied her closely, he could tell her mind was whirling over every little detail.

"Do you prefer Daisies or Lilies?"

"Huh?"

"Flowers, Logan. We have to decide on flowers." she said sharply. Logan raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ace, do we really need to think about what kind of flowers we want at…" he glanced at the clock. "…3.34 a.m.?"

Rory rolled her eyes. "It takes a lot of time to plan a wedding, Logan. I just want to get a head start. Like, do you want to have a long engagement or do it as soon as possible? Because if you want to get married soon, then we don't have much time to-" Logan pressed his face into the pillow and let out a groan before looking back at the little Wedding Nazi whom had replaced his girlfriend. Wait fiancée.

"Rory, you do know that as soon as we tell our families, you won't be planning this wedding at all? Emily and Shira will take over and you can kiss goodbye to your Daisies and your Lilies."

Rory froze; her eyes wide. "You're right!" she admitted. "They'll take over everything. I'll be stuck wearing some hideous dress with ruffles and…I'll look like a meringue!" she began to panic.

"We could just elope. Save us a lot of hassle." he joked. Rory glared at him but then as the full extent of his words sunk in, the idea of eloping didn't sound so bad.

"We could…" she weighed up their options. Logan narrowed his eyes at her.

"I was kidding, Ace." Rory shrugged.

"It's not such a bad idea. I mean, we could do it our way. No interference from our families. I mean, who knows how they'll react when they find out. And last time I checked, your family, especially your mother, did not want me marrying into their family." she reasoned. Logan remembered the night that was made abundantly clear.

"And, in all honesty, I have never really had any desire to pick out china patterns with Emily Gilmore. I've never really been the type of girl who dreams of the big fancy wedding. Something simple and intimate sounds much better."

"You know, we could get Finn to perform the ceremony." Logan told her. Rory looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Finn?" Logan laughed.

"Yeah, he got ordained over the internet a few years back. He can perform at weddings, Bar Mitzvahs and funerals. I think he even has the outfit. He dressed up as a minister for Halloween last year."

"You want Finn to marry us?"

"Why not? Plus it would save me having to decide who to have as my best man." he explained. Rory looked at him as if he were crazy.

"You're not serious?" she sat up, staring down at him.

"Why not?" Logan shrugged.

"Why not? Because, I would like the person who performs the ceremony to remain sober throughout." she said sarcastically.

"Finn's not drunk all of the time. Just some of the time." Rory glared at him as he weakly tried to defend his friend. "Okay, he's drunk pretty much all of the time, but we could give him lots of coffee." he relented.

"Doesn't coffee make Finn hyper? That's all we need, Finn doing his best Tigger impression. Great idea!" Rory pulled off the sheets and reached for her robe. She draped it over her naked body and tied it firmly around her waist as she headed towards the kitchen. All this talk of coffee was making her thirsty, even if it was the middle of the night. Logan propped up his pillow and lay back watching her from bed as she went about her business.

As Rory waited for the coffee pot to brew, her mind whirled over everything. She thought about what Logan had said about their families taking over. She really didn't want that. It was their big day, she wanted it to be the way _they_ wanted it. No wedding planners telling her what looks tacky!

She thought about what the Huntzbergers would do when they found out. Would they try to stop them getting married? Mitchum had already sent Logan to London for a year, how far would they go to keep them apart?

Then her thoughts turned to her mother. More specifically, how her mother would react when she heard the news. Rory knew that Lorelai was never exactly the biggest fan of Logan or his family. The idea of her marrying into that family would not be welcomed by her. She would tell her that she wasn't ready, that Logan wasn't the right guy. She would look at her with disappointment in her eyes and Rory couldn't stand having anyone spoil her happiness, even if it was her mother. She was certain this was what she wanted. She wanted to marry Logan. She wanted to have his children - if she ever got over her fear of the whole giving birth thing - and grow old with him. Logan was _it_ for her and she wasn't going to let anybody else get in the way. Not her mother and definitely not the Huntzbergers.

Rory poured herself a cup of coffee and then returned to bed. Logan pulled the covers over for her to get back in, but instead she just stood there, silent, sipping her coffee whilst deep in thought. Logan furrowed his brows as he watched her far off expression.

"Rory?" he tried to get her attention. Rory snapped out of her thoughts and then looked him straight in the eye.

"Let's elope!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Big Freak Out

****

A/N: So, the idea for this story basically came from Lorelai and Chris eloping in season seven. I thought to myself, 'what if Rory and Logan had eloped instead?'

For some reason I don't really enjoy the Rory/Logan marriage stories as much as others (With a few exceptions of course) but I wanted to write my own and see where it goes. It's basically going to follow a year in the life of our favourite couple and deal with all the trials and tribulations heading their way. They say the first year of marriage is the hardest and I think with the families they both have, that could be true. Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far and keep it up.

I don't own the show, just this story and my ideas.

Let's Jump!

Chapter Four: The Big Freak Out

Logan stood in the elevator waiting for it to reach his floor, his mind busy thinking over every last detail of the day ahead. He was getting married today. Married. How crazy was that? He leaned against the wall, humming along to the dreadful elevator muzak. This just proved how much of a good mood he was in. He was humming.

He was on his way back to the apartment to pick up some things he had forgotten and to see his bride to be. As the elevator dinged, and the doors slid open, he made his way to the front door of his apartment. A smile grew on his face in anticipation as he turned the door handle and entered their home.

As soon as he walked in, his eyes widened to see the place was a mess. There were clothes strewn everywhere around the apartment. There was a trail of coffee mugs all over the apartment. He followed the trail into the bathroom where Rory was sitting on the floor, holding two different pairs of earrings, staring intently at them, trying to decide which ones to wear. Her brown curls framed her face as she sat hunched on the floor in her white dressing gown. He watched her for a few moments as she obviously wasn't aware of his presence. When she let out a heavy sigh of frustration, he decided to take pity on her.

"Ace?" His voice was soft, full of love for the woman he was going to marry in roughly six hours and thirty-three minutes. The sound of his voice penetrated through her blurry mind and she gazed up to look at him. Logan frowned as he noticed the tears running down her cheeks and instantly was kneeled down on the floor beside her, pulling her into his comforting embrace. She began to sob violently as he held her. He didn't know whether he should be concerned, or angry at whoever it was that had reduced her to tears.

"Ace, what's wrong? What happened?" There was no response. She clung onto him, tears streaming as he stroked his fingers lovingly through her hair. He held her tighter and kissed the top of her head. "Rory?"

Rory pulled away and he wiped his hand over her tear-stained cheeks. He kissed her forehead as she tried to gain some composure and squeezed her shoulders. "I don't….I can't…none of them…my dress." She hiccupped; Logan had no idea what she was trying to tell him. He hugged her close as another huge sob escaped and she began howling into his shoulder. He rubbed her arm soothingly, whispering to her as he would a small child.

"I don't understand." he admitted only to hear her wails of pain grow louder. He slid down so he was sitting on the floor and pulled her firmly against his chest. Her arms were wrapped tight around him and her face was buried into his chest, soaking his shirt in tears.

He heard her mutter something into his chest, but he couldn't make it out. He was starting to get worried now. Maybe she had changed her mind. Maybe she decided that she didn't want to elope and get married in secrecy. Or maybe she decided that she didn't want to get married at all. Feeling the panic set in, he tried to prise her off him and get her attention. He brushed her hair away which was sticking to her wet face. He cupped her chin gently with his hand and gazed down at her. His brown eyes trying to read her mind to discover whether his worst nightmare was coming true.

"Rory, what's wrong?" Rory sat up and then handed him the two pairs of earrings as she sniffed and rubbed under her eyes. He looked at her closely and then at the shiny little diamonds in his hand. His eyes were drawn back to hers and he frowned.

"I can't decide which go better with my dress. I don't know whether I should wear a veil or a tiara. Should I wear flats or heels? I don't have anything old or new, or borrowed or blue." She started crying again and Logan couldn't help but smile as the relief passed through him. She was having a freak out. She wasn't changing her mind. She was just having an attack of the pre-wedding nerves. She wouldn't be Rory without worrying about every tiny detail.

Rory looked up at him as she felt his chest rise and fall through laughter. She frowned at him, not understanding how he could possibly find anything even slightly amusing at this point.

"Logan." she whined and shoved him in the chest. Logan pulled her close against him and kissed her tenderly. Rory pushed away and turned away from him with a pout on her face. Logan kept his eyes on her and knew that she would eventually give in. A few seconds later she had turned back to face him and a small smile grew over her features. "It's not funny."

Logan stopped laughing and slid his arm behind her. He rest his head on hers and took her hand in his, playing with her ring finger.

"There's just so much to think about. I thought with us just keeping it simple, it would be just that, simple. But there is so much stuff." she said letting out her feelings of being overwhelmed. Logan began to feel bad for her. Here she was on her wedding day, sitting, crying on the bathroom floor having to go through all of this by herself. He knew how hard it must be for her to not have her mother involved. Logan was fortunate that he would have both Colin and Finn there at the ceremony. Rory had no one. He had toyed with the idea of asking Honor to help her and even considered calling Paris. Lorelai was ruled out, as was Emily Gilmore. He tried to think of who he could call to come and be there for her on her big day. Someone who meant a lot to her and who would be on their side.

As an idea hit him, he kissed Rory's forehead and then moved away, pulling himself up from their position on the floor.

"I'll be right back." He left her alone in the bathroom with her thoughts and then when he returned a few minutes later, he had a smile on his face. He offered her his hand and pulled her up from the floor. He led her through to the bedroom, where he sat her down on the bed and kneeled before her, holding her hands in his while staring up at her.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked growing increasingly annoyed by the smile on his face. Logan laughed softly and reached into his jacket pocket bringing out a small black jewellery box. He handed it to her and watched her expression as she opened it. Her eyes widened as she stared down at the gold antique bracelet. It was the most spectacular thing she had ever seen. Her head snapped up and she scanned his face in wonder. Logan smiled.

"This can be your something new and your something old. It was my grandmothers. I was going to give it to you on our honeymoon, if we ever go on a honeymoon, that is." He spoke softly, as Rory removed the bracelet from the box. She closely examined the delicate piece of jewellery and then fixed her eyes on his.

"I can't accept this. Logan it's…"

"It's yours. I want you to have it." Rory was speechless and watched as Logan took the bracelet from her and unclasped it. He then held up her wrist and reattached it, giving it an admiring glance. Rory stared down at it and then back at him. She smiled and then pulled him closer for a passionate kiss.

As she pulled away, she wiped away a stray tear as Logan ran his hands along her thighs and under her dressing gown. Rory shoved him away.

"Hey. Keep your paws off Huntzberger!" she teased and then quickly pushed him away. Logan groaned as she made her way through to the kitchen while admiring her new/old bracelet.

"Come on, Ace. It's our wedding day. Don't you want to start the day off well?"

Rory rolled her eyes as she filled the coffee pot up. "You shouldn't even be here, Logan. Its bad luck."

Logan joined her in the kitchen and placed his hands on her hips pulling her firmly against him. "Its only bad luck if I were to see you in your wedding dress. There are no rules stating that I can't see you in your birthday suit."

Rory laughed as he began placing soft kisses along her jaw and down her neck, paying particularly close attention to her pulse point. He knew exactly how to get a reaction out of her. Rory moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands moved under her robe, roaming over her soft, exposed flesh.

He stroked his hand over her butt and then lifted her up onto the counter moving in between her legs. He continued his assault on her, kissing her until she couldn't think straight. Her resolve was crumbling and all she could do was revel in his touch and shudder in anticipation as his mouth found her breast.

She felt his fingers stroking higher up the inside of her thigh and knew that if she didn't do something now to stop him, they would end up having sex on the kitchen counter. It wasn't that she was opposed to having sex with him, she wasn't. It just didn't feel right to be doing it hours before they were married.

She wanted their first night as a married couple to be special. She knew she wasn't exactly the virginal bride, but she didn't want a quickie in the kitchen to cheapen the day.

So, using all of her reserves, she fought every natural impulse in her increasingly turned on body and pushed him away. She slid off the counter and clutched the ends of her robe together covering herself up as Logan watched her with an expression of confusion and disappointment. She leaned forward and cupped his chin, placing one last sweet kiss on his lips. She felt Logan try to deepen the kiss and immediately broke away. She placed her hands on his heaving chest and fought against the urge to let him do whatever he wanted to her. Taking a deep breath, she met his eyes and smiled.

"Tonight." she whispered as Logan ran an unsteady hand through his hair and breathed in her scent. He wanted to just throw her down and have his way with her on the kitchen floor, and he knew going by the look in her eyes that she would not stop him. But he understood her wanting to wait and so finding the necessary composure, he took a step back and sighed heavily.

"Tonight." he echoed, his voice coming out in a rougher tone. He pulled himself together and then reached out to take her hand in his. "I should probably get going. Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine." she nodded. "Sorry about the freak out."

Logan smiled and he moved towards her. He placed his hands on the sides of her face and placed a slow, lingering kiss on her mouth.

"You can freak out as much as you want. Just as long as you're not freaked out about the actual marriage part." he studied her closely, trying to gauge her reaction. Rory smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him against her.

"I can't wait to be married to you, Logan. I love you." she whispered as she kissed his neck. Logan let out a sigh, he felt relieved to hear her say that.

"Good."

Rory pulled away and then turned to pour herself some coffee. "Now get out of here. I need to get ready."

Logan laughed and stole one last kiss before he picked up the stuff he had come to get and headed for the door. He turned back to see her staring dreamily at the bracelet he had given her and grinned broadly as his heart filled with love for her, his future wife to be.

****

A/N: So, this chapter is kind of fluffy and a bit filler. However, I did think it was important to show them dealing with their pre wedding nerves. The next chapter will be the actual wedding. I haven't written it yet as I can't decide where the ceremony should actually be held. So if you have any suggestions, let me know. Oh and don't forget to review. Thanks. J


End file.
